Dragon Fortress
Work in Progress page. Notes: 'Location & Outer Description:' : The entire fortress is made up of mountain stone skillfully shaped by magical means. The mountain itself is steep and further shaped walls are nigh-unscalable. From a large courtyard easily allowing several dragons coming and going at any one time, there goes caves and tunnels into the depths of the mountain. While there is no real need of turrets or towers given all the occupants fly, a couple of towers still exist for those dragons who prefer to sleep with a view of the night sky. Map coordinates 12.72 - 21.14 'Inside the Fortress:' : Those with the skills to manipulate the mountain have done so quite skillfully. For the most part the fortress is effectively made of caves and paths to reach them, each dragon having a highly individualized lair depending on what manner of style the dragon seeks. While one lair might appear more a cathedral that has further been done up in elaborate ornamentation, another might appear to be natural cavern with pile of riches heaped in the center. : Much if not all of the interior is lit or is capable of being lit. While the pathways generally have a moderate level of brightness, the method of and levels of lighting of the lairs themselves is frequently just as irregular as the lair style. : The air of the fortress is clear, the hallways in particular. Despite this, there frequently hangs in the air a mix of scents of dragons, burning, and any number of things that might be found in shared living space of such oddly varied creatures. 'Named Inhabitants:' : Lady of the Mountain: Effective ruler of the dragon fortress. Massive blue female dragon. : John: Large red dragon. Frequents Marsillion both physically and via significant radio presence. : Isanor Terrakine: A female silver dragon about 45 feet long, and known nerd. Hoards (fireproofed) books, action figures, and other media. Possesses a decent computer with holographic interface, and she plays video games and watches numerous animes on it. The computer has a magical "Aethernet" connection to the main internet of the south, where a magical seeing stone functions with a fiber optic interface. Has a very comfy lair with large couches suited for dragons, as well as electric lighting and air conditioning. : Koloskr: Mid sized male grey dragon with unique sunfire flame weapon. Average lifespan of 300 years, still at least 100 years lifespan left in him. Seen by many when he aided against attack on fogship. Collects and forges pearlsteel with sunfire. Not as good with other metals. Familiar with battle with warplanes from original world. Mate to Targasa. : Lothtorvureemgyrtu Ballaxklauth: Small red male dragon, roughly six years old. Obviously young in its proportions, roughly the saize of a large dog. Very curious in nature, somewhat more feral than most, more physical, less violent, spits acid. Most notable is it has two heads, both seeming to be at least 'somewhat' independent of each other. Example Image : Noshkolmyr: The Steel Dragon. Noshkolmyr very rarely actually visits the fortress, instead he resides in the southern subterannean hold. His scales are dully reflective, and steel colored. He has a heavy build and is some 100 or so feet long. His eyes glow like embers, and flames occasionally leak out of his mouth. He is regarded as one of the best metal craftsmen on the island. He has a spiderclimb ability to get around, and despite his size is extremely dexterous. He speaks with a magical language that can be understood by any who hear it. : Reskallem: Relatively small dragon, only about 10 feet long, with dull blue scales. Almost exclusively collects useless household items for his hoard. Known to keep a particularly messy hoard, is somewhat shunned by the other dragons. Has a somewhat twitchy and paranoid personality. : Rockjaw the Cragsunderer: A huge Stone Dragon, nearly 350 feet long he has a very heavy build and is textured to look like stone. He is the primary builder of the fortress, and is proficient at stoneshaping. He spits lava, and is capable of becoming one with the stone and traveling through it. : Skollonir: Large golden male dragon who often patrols the mountains. Frequently encountered upon approach to fortress, at least occasionally acting in a scout/guard/greeter like function. : Shahand Lairhorn: Large male eastern dragon over 150' in length. Aged 300+. Very snake like, long furred mane, otherwise scaled, and with two obnoxiously long whiskers. Fur and whiskers perpetually float about, furthering the illusion that he is perpetually swimming underwater. Slight 'oriental' flair to his voice despite well spoken 'Common'. Friendly, kind, somewhat playful. Example Image : Talonspell: Extremely avianesque dragon, while appearing in the large size class of dragons, more of a mid-size by actual body and weight. Body covered in thick buildup of silver feathers. Rather than the usual breath weapons, she has a terrible shriek acting as effective sonic weapon. Avian nature extends to obvious 'twitchy' nature. Example Image : Targasa: Mid sized female mated to Koloskr, slightly larger than him. Capable flyer, trait likely to pass on to clutch of eggs. More intelligent than average. Hatchlings of her type tend to go out into the world after hatching, fiercely independent. :